Going Up? : A CB oneshot
by HisRubyEyes
Summary: What would have happend if Chuck and Blair stuck in the elovator during the blackout instead of D/S? Oneshot written by Cee1901 and EdwardDazzledMe1812


**Going up?**

**By Cee1901 and EdwardDazzledMe1812**

The Palace was usually filled with people from all over the world, coming to see the great city of New York, of course Chuck Bass couldn't understand why, he had left the famous 1812 to go to a Party in honor of Victorla's anaversary, of course he couldn't help himself but be proud, Chuck slowly walked to the Limo, and opened the door, ready to go when he realized his pocket feeling empty.

"Hold the limo, I forgot something" Chuck said, slamming the door to a close. he quickly got to the eleovator, seeing none other then Blair Waldorf, standing there waiting, he sighed and smirked in pleasure. she was a sight, wearing her usual head band, pressing a button to go on the floor that was needed.

"Hello there Waldorf" Chuck said, with a smirk that made Blair annoyed as usual. what did he want? didn't he have some brooklyn whore to get to? of course he did, he was just wanting to mess with her, as usual.

"What do want Chuck?" Blair said, glaring at him. Why did Serena call her to visit now? She was prefectly happy when staying home and moping with her favorite choice chocolate.

Chuck smirked at the face she was making, as she tried not to look at him in the face.

"I'm sure you can use your Imagination, Waldorf."

Blair glared and shook her head, she didn't want to use her imagination with him at all, in fact she didn't even want to be standing right next to him.

"Going up?" Blair asked flately.

Chuck smiled widely, and stepped into the elovator. And then blinked downward. "Around you, always." He said and the door closed.

"Ugh, you're so disgusting." She said and crossed her arms, backing away from him.

"I thought we already discussed that in the limo, but if you need a refresher course, I'm sure I could lend a hand. After all, you always did enjoy my limo rides, right Blair?"

Blair's mouth dropped open in shock. She could not beleive he was being to blunt about their past. "I thought we agreed to never speak of that again." She snapped.

"You notice how I never go along with you're demands...I guess now I'll have to be punished." He smirked.

"Lets just get out of here okay? Serena called me wanting to talk, I didn't sign up for the Chuck Bass attitude."

Chuck smiled lightly, and they started to go up, he could feel them starting to go up, and was about to reply to her somewhat harsh comment, the lights started to blink, and then they came to a halt, and the lights went out completely. Chuck could see Blair in the dim light, her eyes getting wide with fear, and his smirk getting wider with delight.

"I guess you girl's are going to have to do it another time, it seems we're stuck in here Waldorf. Luckily the lights are already out for us. Should I start removing the clothes, or would you like to do that for me?" He said with a smug look on his pale face.

"Fix it! Fix it now! I will NOT be stuck in here with you out of all people!" She yelled at him, suddenly getting freaked out and panicky.

"Does it look like I know how to operate an elovator? Thats not exactly my area of expertise."

"Don't you have a cell phone or something!? Call downstairs!" She snapped at him, and started to bang on the door.

"Yes Blair, thats going to get alot done, I'm impressed." He said watching her bang on the door. "And to answer you're question, if I had my cell I would not be in here. What about you? Where is you're cell phone? Did you leave it with our humble Lord, or does he not know how to use one?" He asked as he sat on the ground, leaning against the wall.

Blair looked at him, and shook her head, and after a few moments of banging on the door, she sat down on the floor to, sitting as far away as him as possible. She could not beleive he brought up Lord Marcus, and at a time like this no less. He really was a Basshole.

Blair would have normally defend her honor against Chuck, but she stayed silent. Only thinking of getting out.

"Why so quite B? Lord Marcus got you're tounge?...What a waste of activity." He said and shook his head, and peeked at her, realizing she had tears in her eyes. But he would not let her know that he felt any ounce or sorrow for her. He would never let his gaurd down, or at least he didnt think he would.

He always had a soft spot for Blair, but not now, not when everything that has happend. First Nathaniel, now Marcus. He thought of himself for being a fool, for even talking to her. But yet here he is, stuck in a elovator, for god knows how long.

"You know there was a time when I thought you had a little bit of humanity left in you, but I guess I was wrong, cause from where I'm sitting I only see a cold hearted son of a billionare, who doesn't even want to spend time with you." She muttered coldly at him. Making Chuck enraged with pain.

"You know nothing of my father and I's relationship, so it would be in you're best intrest to keep you're thoughts to yourself."

"Oh, so you actually have emotions, well you have no problems insulting others, but when it comes to you're relationships with people, you run cowardly."

Chuck glared at her. She had no idea of how much he wanted to get out of there right now, or how much she really did not understand or know him. He thought at one time she had known him better than anyone else, knowing the deepest part of him, that he never showed to anyone else, apparently he was wrong, because as he sat across from her now, he was coming to realization of how in the dark she was about everything, even her own effect on him.

Blair knew she had hurt him, she could see it on his face. His face blank, he obviously did not know how to reply to that. She was glad, she didnt want to hear anything he had to say.

A few minutes passed by silently, and the only thing eachother could hear was eachothers breathing, and heartbeats. It was getting hot in there, and both started to sweat.

Didn't New York notice they were missing yet? Didn't they care? Blair doubted it. Here they were, stuck in here together forever probably. Here she was, Blair Waldorf, stuck in a very small confined room with non other, Charles Bass. The perviest, most obnoxious bastard in all of New York.

But she could not deny, that he looked somewhat appealing in the state, sitting there, arms crossed, sleave's rolled up, sweat dripping from his neck, and ruffling his hair.

'Do not think about that!' Blair thought to herself, and rubbed her fave hazily. 'Think of something else! Anything else! Outside, fresh air, headbands, ANYTHING but Chuck Bass sitting there just...ugh!'

"You having problems over there that you need fixing Waldorf?" Chuck said slightly amused. Though he did not want to be. He was suppost to be ignoring her. But how could he ignore the slim, tanned body that sat across from him. The sweaty face, and her long brown hair sticking to the back of her neck. While she fixed her headband, she pulled her legs to her chest. He admired her curves. If she was anyone else, he would have had her by now.

"No, I'm doing fine without you thanks."

"I beg to differ. If I didn't know any better Waldorf, I would say you looked..I dont know, kinda heated.."

Blair's head snapped up, and she rolled her eyes at him. "Apparently you're mother dropped you on you're head, because you must be seeing things Bass." She said coldly.

At that moment, Chuck needed a drink, a strong one. 'How dare she bring up my mother into this. She doesn't know anything about her.' He thought to himself. He could feel that he was getting redder, and his pulse quikning at her harsh statment.

"Oh Bass, don't take it too personal, we all know she died in a plane crash when you were one."

Chuck looked at her with disgust. "Try when I was born." He spat at her even more coldly.

"What did you say?" She asked suprised. "I thought you said she died when you were one."

"That shows how much you know me. She died giving birth. Now can we forget about the past, and just try to figure out a way to get out of here?"

She moved in closer, feeling horrible, in regret. "Chuck, I'm so sorry, I didnt me-

"Forget it." He cut in, and moved away from her. "I guess when you insult me you should know what you're implying." He said, and looked up at the ceiling. The room seemed smaller now, he felt claustrophobic. He couldn't breathe. And the scent of Blair's perfume was all around him.

"Well, for what its worth, I'm sorry, not that it matters.." She whispered.

"Why do you care? You know everything about me right?" He said harshly.

"I only know what you show me, which isnt a whole hell of alot. It's kinda hard to know the truth when all you're trying to do is hurt me."

"Like you hurt me? Over..and over again? Please Blair, the innocent act is getting rather old. Did it never occur to you, that when you and Nathaniel slept together, or when Marcus got off the bus with you, that maybe, just maybe, _I_ was hurt? But you would not know that, you were too busy thinking of yourself, and the fantasies you made for yourself. You don't know what I went through, when I went to Monico, or when I was the pin on both their sleaves, knowing you would never care enough about me to concider giving me one. So please spare the details on how much I have hurt you."

Blair was in shock. It had never passed her mind about how much she had hurt him. But then she thought about all the times he had hurt her.

"And did it ever occur to _you_, of how much you have hurt me? Like the time you ruined my contulion, or when blogged to Gossip Girl? And making everyone in the school thinking I was a slut? Or you, comparing me to you're father's horse? Or even better! How about the time you left me at the airport, like an idiot, or when I was waiting for you in tuscany, like a hopless moron. Or even better than all that, how about the time, where I asked you to say the simplist yet most powerful words to me, the 3 words you didn't say to me. How do you think that made me feel?" She said.

"I thought I explained that I was wrong-"

"You only explained that you were scared. Scared of me seeing you. Whats there to see Chuck? That you're just like everybody else?"

"I was scared of you seeing how I..."

"How you what!? For once in you're life Chuck, will you just say how you really feel?! Because I'm really getting sick of this game we play over and over again, how we just go from being enemies, to-"

Chuck didn't wait to here anymore, he was tired of holding back his emotions. He grabbed the back of her neck with one hand and pulled her lips to his passionately. Brushing his lips against her's lightly, causing her head to spin, as she pulled back, with her eyes closed.

"No..we have gone through this, over and over. I need to hear how you feel."

He closed his eyes, afraid to look at her in the face, as he felt her forehead against his. "Tell me.." She whispered.

"Blair, for the longest time, for as long as I can remember, I have had this big..black whole that no one has been able to feel. After the night at victrola..something filled it..something I wasn't expecting.." He breathed, taking a breath. "This isn't easy for me Blair..wanting to say things, and afraid of what you're reaction will be, scared you'll be like everyone else, who turn their back to me."

She kissed him lightly, and whispered in his ear, "You shouldnt be afraid to tell me how you feel." She said and kissed his neck. "Because if I can handle the blackmail and the scheming, I think I can handle the emotional stuff. Really, all I want is to hear it from you, thats all I have ever wanted."

He sighed again, getting scared of the outcome of the elovator getting stuck. What would happen when the elovator opened? Would she blow him off..again? And tell him to never speak of what had happend again? He didnt know if he could handle that again.

"Promise me something first, B..." He mumbled. "When the door opens, dont let it be the end.."

"Being the end of what?" She asked, cupping his face in her hands.

"Of what..it could be, and of what I want it to be."

"What what do you want?"

"You.." He breathed. "Just you..it was never anybody else..but you.."

Blair smiled, and kissed him roughly. As Chuck pressed her against him, brushing her hair off of her face. As they were just about to caught up in the passion, the lights turned on, and they heard the dinging of the door, and felt a cool breeze come into the room. They both jumped away from eachother, and looked up to see Nate Archibald, staring with his wide eyes at the sight of his two sweating friends, who were obviously going at it.

"Wow..umm...bad time?" Nate asked.

Blair smirked. "You could say that." She said and looked at Chuck. "I guess I'll call you later?"

Chuck nodded with a smirk, watching Blair get up, and pulling down her skirt, and walked passed Nate.

"Archibald." She said, walking past him with a smile.

"B." He said, and walked into the elovator, punching Chuck in the arm. And raised an eyeborow. "Well...? Care to explain?"

Chuck smirked, and said, "Nathaniel, you know good and well I dont kiss and tell."

Nate bursted out laughing at the lie. Chuck always telled. And Chuck's smirk turned into a full on smile. That brightend the whole room.

"See you tomorrow, Nathaniel." Chuck said as he was thinking about tomorrow, would Blair be cold, or would she be there with open arms. He didnt know. But all he knew, that Blair would be there, knowing the truth of how he really felt about her. And him knowing, that some part of her, cared for him.

****

Writer's note.

This is outcome of our anger, of the lack of C/B sweet scenes. While D/S had all the good scenes, including the elovator scene! Ugh (

This is written by two people, Cee1901 and EdwardDazzledMe1812

Please review, we would love the imput.

-C/T

ö¿ö


End file.
